m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Byzantium
Overview The Byzantine Empire was reformed after a five month period of being disbanded. It was reformed on February 20th, 2013. History *Was Annexed by the Order of Dalmaitus on May 10th, 7520. *PopulusRomanus joined the Empire on June 6th, 7520. *Was released as a Vassal on June 8th, 7520. *Mr_Pesident joined the Empire on June 9th, 7520. *Became an Independant Nation on June 11th, 7520. *AtomicBaconBits and Nerva2004 joined the Empire on June 12th, 7520. *Nerva2004 elected Basileios on June 13th, 7520. Will Reign until July 1st, 7520 *Cpdwane and Mustang70 join on June 14th, 7520 *Byzantine Intervention against Ottomans on June 15th, 7520. *Byzantine period of unrest: June 21st-June 24th, 7520. *The League War: June 27th, 7520 *Nerva2004 Re-Elected on July 1st, 7520 *Arnor-Byzantine War: July 17th *Rainbow_Splat leaves Byzantium: July 19th *The Empire transitioned over upon the day of the Server reset. *Ingloriousthomas elected Basileios on August 1st, 7520. *Ingloriousthomas elected Basileios on September 1st, 7521. *Byzantine Constitution is Written on September 30th, 7521. *Mekijjel Elected Basileios on October 1st, 7521. *Faction Disbanded shortly after November 6th, 7521. *Faction refounded by Mekijjel on February 20th, 7521. *Joined Gold Coast Trade League in late February, 7521. *Defenders at Gottburg fought off NeoBelkan raiders on March 17th, 7521. *Nerva2004 was named Arhigos of the Byzantine Empire by Basileios Mekijjel, officially starting a new era of modernism and tight control of the state, on April 1st, 7521 *The Empire fought against North Korea in the Mount Fuji War, resulting in defeat. *The Empire fought in the Thracian War and was defeated, resulting in the forced vassalage of Thrace. Military History Ottoman Invasion of Palamaine On June 15th, the Byzantine Empire assisted Palamaine against an agressive Ottoman force. In the Ottoman Invasion of Palamaine, 2 engagements were fought, in which the forces of Byzantium and Palamaine drove back the agressors. The war was ended in a white peace. The League War For approximately 2 weeks in June and July the Byzantines fought in The League War, in which many men were slain and Constantinople was Sacked. Arnor-Byzantine War On July 17th, Byzantium declared war on Arnor concurrent with the Lathreatic and Amgarrak declarations, but unrelated to this other war. On the 18th, after an unsuccessful raid on Annanus in which no Arnorians showed themselves, both sides invaded each other's base at the same time. Eventually, both agreed to fight an arranged battle at Constantinople, which Byzantium decisively won. The Empire declared victory and ended the war. Raids on Constantinople On July 30th and 31st, Belka and the Ottomans both declared war. Claiming that "It's 1453 fellas" the Ottomans charged in and were defeated in 5 successful engagements. Byzantium won the so-called "war" with approximately 20 kills to their 3 losses. On July 31st there was a skirmish outside the portal to Constantinople, where griefers were defiling the Byzantine flag and surrounding terrain. With the help of Benz and cryers, they were successfuly driven off and much diamond armor was looted and captured. The war ended with the close of the server and the formation of the ISAF. It should be noted that this was moreso a "Derp" war than an official one, as it was just a use of the excessive amount of diamonds everyone had towards the end of the original map. Dwarven-Saxon War In this war the newly-formed New Dawn Federation was utterly crushed by the Dwarves. Byzantine, GFed, and Belkan Troops all fought against the dwarves in 3 seperate engagements, but were defeated in all of them. Byzantium was heavily looted and suffered its first real defeat. (Albeit it was weakened due to the map reset.) Government Dictatorship After the Cataclysm ended the Second Map, tired of military responsabilities within the empire, Basileios Mekijjel got to an agreement with Nerva2004, he'd stay as Basileios but would only be the head of state, while Nerva would take the lead of the Empire as Arhigos and would have control of the whole Imperial government and important decisions. Therefore it was decided to have the civil and military powers divided with Mekijjel as head of state and Nerva as head of government. Former Monarchy Information When it was reformed, Byzantium was declared to be a monarchy, with Mekijjel as the permanent Basileios. Prior to this, Byzantium had always been a republic. Under the basileios there were two positions of government, the chancellor and the marshal. The chancellor was the basileios' advisor on diplomacy and politics, and the marshal was the basileios' advisor on war. Both were appointed by the basileios. At of the end of the second map Frisco1522 was the Chancellor, and the marshal position was vacant. Former Republic Information Elections The Byzantine Empire regularly held elections every month. The Empire was led by an elected Emperor; our Basileios. It was a Constitutional Republic and elections were conducted based on themes. Each theme counted for 1 vote. The votes were counted, and then that determined whether or not new legislation would pass, or who the next basileios would be. All legislation passed by the basileios needed to have the approval of a majority vote of the Themes. Constitution By October 1st, 7521, Byzantium had a Constitution detailing it's government, and a Bill of Rights guarenteeing Sovereignty to the Citizens. It was written and signed by the Byzantine Senate under Basileios Mekijjel, but was originally approved by former Basileios Ingloriousthomas The Constitution was directly based off Roman Law and the rights of Roman Citizenship. It also contains some additions found in the Codex Theodosianus and the Novella Valentinan III. Legislation Old *The Basileios is in charge of all diplomatic relations. *The Basileios is always in command during War/Battle. *The Basileios may delegate power as he sees fit. *The Faction Name or Banner cannot be changed without a unanimous vote. New *The Basileios and the Arhigos are in charge of diplomatic relations. *The Arhigos is the supreme commander of the Byzantine army. *Only the Arhigos can delegate power as he sees fit. *Members suspected of treason or lack of commitment to the Empire will be judged by the Basileios and the Arhigos. *The Faction Name and Banner represent the values of the faction, they can only be changed under extreme circumstances. Culture Religion All religions are tolerated in the Byzantine Empire. The church in Gottburg, formerly a church of Wolfisme, is a world church to have altars to many of the server's gods, including NezerGED, Shaun, Motherwolf, and Cake. The church is not actually completed, however, and so the altars are not yet made. Military Ranking System Head of Government: *Arhigos/Archon - (Leader) Head of State: *Basileios - (Sovereign One) *Porhyphrogenitos - (Born in the Purple) *Autokrator - (Autocrat/Dictator) Faction Officers: *Hypatos - (Consul) *Stratelates - (Magister Militum) *Exarchos - (Exarch) *Megas Doux (Grand Duke/Chancellor) *Patrikos - (Patrician) *Strategos - (General of a Themata) *Tourmarch - (General of a Tagma) *Komes - (Count) *Doux - (Duke) *Kentarchos/Lochaghos - (Centurion) *Stratopedarches - (Quartermaster) Faction Members: *Kataphraktos - (Heavy Cavalryman) *Koursorsos - (Cavalryman) *Spatharios - (Palace Guard) *Bandophoros - (Standard Bearer) *Skoutatos - (Infantryman) *Menavlatos - (Light Infantryman) *Peltastos - (Javelineer) *Toxotas - (Archer) Units Thema Thrakes - Thracian Army, the main body of Imperial Infantry. Thema Optimates - Optimal Army (From the Thema Optimaton), the main body of Imperial Cavalry. Locations/Themes Second Map The empire consisted of the lands of two former nations, the Kingdom of Hansa and the Republic of Byzantium. Locations within the Byzantine Heartland: *Constantinople is located at 2750, 3135, and is the capitol of the Byzantine Empire. *Krokala is located directly east of Constantinople. *Burhanaddin Temple is located in the mountains east of Krokala. *Paliouria is located north of Constantinople. *Fort Washington is located north of Paliouria. *Hayestown is located west of Fort Washington. *Durostorum is located northwest of Constantinople. *Castrum Elysium is located immediately outside Constantinople. Locations within the Kingdom of Hansa: *Gottburg is located at 6000, 0, and is a major city of the empire and the former capitol of Hansa. *Castrum Magus is located immediately outside Gottburg. *Bremen is located south of Gottburg. *Fort Flakturm, officially Fort Flaksturmwagen, is located southwest of Gottburg. *Castrum Lupus is located west of Gottburg and was formerly a Templar castle. *The Tower Bailey is located slightly northeast of Castrum Lupus. *Fort Suket is located west of Gottburg. Aztec Colony is a small area in the Cenarian Jungle claimed by Byzantium, and used as an outpost.